


Let's Talk

by melismatic



Series: Like A Turtle Do [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Drama, Gen, Off-screen Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melismatic/pseuds/melismatic
Summary: Casey still can't believe the news that Mikey and April were a thing. If anything, he expected Don if a turtle was chosen but instead Red had picked the orange masked turtle. It's left Casey blindsided and confused.





	Let's Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is becoming some sort of Mini series I swear lol. I need to put them all in order. But I don't own TMNT and this is part of my "Mikey & April" series I have going on. I was going to draw Casey hitting a punching bag, I might still do it. But I hope you guys enjoy this next little part of the story, it was suggested by another reader to hear Casey's P.O.V. and my favorites to write are Raph and Casey lol. So if you guys have suggestions, criticisms, kudos or just some crazy comments. Let me know!

 

* * *

 

Casey hit the makeshift punching bag in his room repeatedly. His chest heaved, and he didn’t feel anywhere near okay as he threw another punch. His knuckles were red, and Casey wasn’t even feeling it though he didn’t bother to wrap his hands or get gloves. He was still seething from last night and being blindsided.

 

He and Don had been going head to head for years when it came to April, yet last night hit him like a train when the news had arrived that April and Mikey were dating.

 

“Damn it!” He growled, swinging again until a hand caught his fist and he snatched back with a glare at the one who did it. “Ever heard of knockin’, shell brain!”

 

“Have ya forgot Imma giant mutant turtle?” Raph rose a brow ridge at Casey, and he just snorted. HIs best friend appearing out of nowhere was no longer a surprise, but as impressive as it was Casey’s mind was still on the news.

 

“Whatever...” He went to hit the bag again as Raph came closer to hold it in place wordlessly.

 

Casey wasn’t sure how long that not a sound was made from either of them. He was glad for it as he started to feel his bruised knuckles, but he took the next swing.The sounds outside were muted, and Casey looked to see Raph had at least closed the window behind him though he could see the sun starting to rise.

 

“Damn...my bad.”

 

“It’s cool.” Raph waved it off, letting the bag go as he went to close the curtains and Casey stared at his hands. He wasn’t sure what to do now or what to think.

 

“Ya doin’ aight there, bonehead?”

 

Casey looked up, he could see the concern in those green eyes, even if Raph wouldn’t outright say it. Anyone else, the anger would come back full force from a look like that. He still wasn’t sure what to think.

 

“Mikey and April.”

 

“Yep.” Raph kept it simple, and Casey nodded. He needed simple, his mind wasn’t wrapping around much else as he scratched his head and winced from the pain in his hand. Raph glanced over and said nothing about it. Casey knew he’d say something eventually but now wasn’t the time.

 

His hand tugged at his dark locks as he sat down.

 

“Wanna beer?”

 

“Yeah,” Casey mumbled to Raph, hearing his footsteps as he left the room to go to the kitchen. He slid a hand down his face, feeling his anger starting again in realization as it tore through him.

 

_This wuz s’ppose to be mine an’ April’s place..._ He growled again, standing and hitting the wall with a force he didn’t know he had in him as a hole appeared.

 

“Ya landlady ain’t gonna like that…”

 

Casey looked back, seeing the beer being held out to him as he took another deep breath and grabbed it without a word. He chugged it back, barely noticing the one in Raph’s other hand as the red masked turtle sat on his bed. Casey’s fingers dug into the metal, crushing it as he took a deep breath.

 

“How long…” Casey breathed out, and Raph drummed his fingers against his thigh.

 

“Dunno, maybe ever since Donnie’s millionth try to leave April alone.”

 

“So, what’s he mad for?” Casey yelled out.

 

“Guess he still wasn’t ova her. And then it’s his baby brother…” Raph shrugged, and Casey thought over that.

 

“Damn, guessin’ losin out to ya bro is worse.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Just...I ain’t see Mikey comin. Where that even come from?” Casey's hands waved wildly, and he shook his head not getting it. He had been trying to get April for the longest, and the only competition he could see was Don.

 

“I kinda get it. Sides can ya blame ‘em?”

 

“Wait, what?” Casey looked at Raph and blinked. “What ya mean by that?”

 

“Dat ya both boneheads who just trying to get the red head” Raph smirked a bit at him, and Casey snorted. “Ya both keep fightin ova her and not just talk to her or be normal. Even afta ya bond session…” There was a bitter tone Casey was sure he heard in Raph’s voice even as he continued. “Ya both only cared about who wins April. So that leaves who for her to talk to? Me, Mikey, and Leo.”

 

“You talk to April?” Casey looked surprised, and Raph leaned back in the bed.

 

“Sometimes, Jones. If you and Don get ya head out ya asses sometimes, you’d notice.”

 

Casey looked long at his best friend, and couldn’t help a feeling going over him as he heard that April and Raph talked. He always considered himself Raph’s best friend, the person that understood the turtle most yet hearing he bonded with someone else hurt a little. He tried to picture what exactly the two would talk about, and he came up with a blank.

 

“You guys don’t even got nothin’ in common!” Casey felt more confused about that than he had about April and Mikey as he grabbed at his hair. “None of this shit makes sense!”

 

“How ya think I felt when I had to watch you and Don bein’ buddies all of a sudden? That ain’t make sense to me, heck I was barely seein’ my best friend all because there was no purple gang to hit!” Raph yelled back, and Casey frowned, his temper leaving him as he stared at the red masked turtle.

 

“You know we cool man…” He couldn’t have his boy feeling that way again.

 

Raph breathed and leaned back, his eyes closing. “Jus ain’t felt that way.”

 

“So, Mikey and April then,” Casey repeated, his mind slowly wrapping around it.

 

“Yep.”

 

“She happy?”

 

“Looks like it,” Raph replied, and Casey breathed out, looking around the bedroom of his apartment.  

 

“And he’ll take care of her?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Casey nodded, getting up to get another beer. “Question though, how come you and April ain’t happen then?”

 

“Dude, me and April?” Raph repeated sitting up now. “You serious, man?”

 

“We both know you get all da ladies.” Casey laughed, leaving behind a bewildered Raph as he went to the kitchen. He knew it’d be okay, and if nothing else he still had his best friend.

 

_There’s no Jones without Hamato..._

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me know!


End file.
